ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Egg (Clash)
The Death Egg is a stage in Super Smash Bros. Clash. It's a huge star ship of destruction made by Dr. Robotnik in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. It's the only new Sonic stage in the game. The appearance of the stage borrows from the three games it plays a major role in: Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 / Sonic & Knuckles, and Sonic Championship / Sonic the Fighters. Stage Mechanics The stage starts out as a red, flat piece of land about 70% Final Destination size, similar in appearance to the ones in the Wing Fortress Zone, and is high in the sky. You're here for about 20 seconds. The left of the stage is a walk-off so be careful. After 20 seconds, the Tornado (Tails' Airplane) Crashes into the red wire and causes a 5 second flash, leaving our foes on the dock of the Death Egg. This is a viewing area which is slightly shorter than the area above and has a slight affect on gravity. 45 seconds in, sirens will go off with a computerized voice shouting "ALL EGGMAN SOLDIERS REPORT, ALL EGGMAN SOLDIERS REPORT TO THE MAIN AREA". The players are placed onto a platform and taken into an area similar to the intro of the Death Egg Zone in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. During this time, while the walls are far away, they will bounce characters off and it's only possible to KO foes downward or vertical. This stage is about 35 seconds. You'll end up in one of two areas, which one you get is random. The first area is the center of the Death Egg, which is more of a wrestling arena complete with barb wires, and comes from Sonic Championship / Sonic the Fighters. These barb wires are destructable though; very easily as they can only take 25% damage and do not regenerate. This is slightly larger than the above area and has a ceiling about the same size as Smashville. The second main area is a modified Silver Sonic battlefield from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. It is now, in a nutshell, Battlefield with a main platform you cannot fall under. The main platform is about the same size as Pokémon Stadium and has three platforms and extends to the bottom of the stage like Brawl Yoshi's Island. The first two platforms are stationary and are right above the main stage, with a third above those two which moves. You can see a TV with Eggman's face in the background, where he will give out commentary on the fight, either generic commentary or commentary about the character with the lead. You can view that below. You'll stay in the designated area for the rest of the battle. This stage's legality is a real dilemma. I'd say until further notice it's a neutral-counter or straight counterpick; it's mostly a version of the Halberd that can't kill you. Dr. Eggman Commentary Generic *"What's this? More intruders have gotten into my beloved ship?! I really should get around to upgrading the security here..." *"If I have to make a Death Egg IV thanks to you, you're paying." *"When I'm done with all of you, you better be happy with it. The more the merrier, you know." *"Do these robots know anything about how to stop fighters from getting into here?" *"I shouldn't be watching kids play a fighting game, I should be busy plotting world domination. That hedgehog is probably going to get in my way regardless, which... erm." Fighters *Mario: "Mario, eh? Ever since Sonic was born, the two have been in an intense rivalry... well, ever since Sonic was born that way." *Fawful: "They call him the 'Mean Bean Engrish Machine'. He certainly would've done a much better job at assisting me then Scratch or Grounder ever would've!" *Funky Kong: "You may be funky, indeed, but funky does not make the fighter! Stop being a show off and show me what you can really do!" *Samus: "Oh great, just what this place needed. A bounty hunter. She deserves credit for being a female one, though. Nice to see strong women out there aside from the mischievous bat." *Ridley: "It's supposed to be a pirate, also a dragon, and it's been a mechanized zombie of sorts before... can it decide what is this?!" *Yoshi: "An entire race of green, large stomached dinosaurs are invading the Death Egg! I demand that they be captured! These could make for great robot fuel!" *Kirby: "A pink puff ball whose stomach has force comparable to... a black hole? And he's the good guy? What kind of world is this "Dreamland"? *Meta Knight: "This knight appears to be strong. He just can't stop attacking and fighting. I like him." *King Dedede: "For once he's not being possessed by an evil spirit. Not like that'll change once I get a hold of him, though!" *Little Mac: "A rare extremist fighter without a blade. He's really small and only only uses his fists, though. Nothing my robots can't handle... maybe." *Mr. Game & Watch: "A man who lacks a third dimension and is only in one color... a very interesting project, indeed. Something my grandfather I could see making... wait it's not a robot?" *Snake: "Now spies are sneaking in here. I believe he has enemy clones, too. Recruiting them isn't a bad idea." *Sonic: "That hedgehog is winning the battle, hrm? Well, his days will be limited when I get a hold of him after this!" *Knuckles: "So we have Sonic's echidna friend here. It is nice to see him at full, non brainwashed power for once." *Mega Man: "So this is the robot Dr. Wily lost to. Ten times. He's not destroying this ship for the eleventh target!" *Ryu: "A human who can shoot fireballs with such ease... I really would not like to see this guy at full strength. He could prove to be more of a problem than Sonic." Music This list is tentative and may be changed over time. *Death Egg Zone (Sonic & Knuckles) *'Doomsday Zone (Sonic & Knuckles)' *'Final Boss (Sonic the Hedgehog 3)' *Launch Base Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) *Chemical Plant Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *Metropolis Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *Star Light Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 1991) *Stardust Speedway ~Present~ (Sonic CD US, Original) *Mad Gear Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 4, medley of all three Mad Gear themes) *'Death Egg's Eye (Metal Sonic Stage) (Sonic Championship / Sonic the Fighters)' *'For True Story (Final Sonic / Shadow Battle) (Sonic Adventure 2, Original)' *Final Fortress Zone (Sonic Heroes, Original) *'What I'm Made Of (Sonic Heroes, Original)' *'Chaos' Theme (Sonic Battle)' *'Crisis City (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, Original)' *'Solaris Phase 2 (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, Original)' *'The Core (Mobius Strip / Astral Babylon) (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Original)' Songs are remixed unless noted otherwise. Songs in bold are unlockable. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog universe Category:Stages